


Our 720th Day

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Other, fulfilled request, lawyer!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: It's Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon's 2nd-year anniversary, and they all have something special planned...





	Our 720th Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a ot3 work including Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon
> 
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~

“Have a good day, hyung,” Hyungwon tells Hoseok. The older man smiles innocently up at his dongsaeng, leaning close to press a gentle kiss against his plump lips.

“Make sure to get home on time tonight, Wonnie,” Hoseok reminds him. “We have something special planned…” Hyungwon hums, chuckling to himself at one of his boyfriend’s excitement. He then turns on his heel and walks away, beginning his trek to work. He’s eager to get his day started, because, in his mind, the sooner he gets it started the sooner it’ll be over… and the sooner he can come home.

Hoseok smiles fondly to himself as he closes the front door and saunters back into the kitchen. Minhyuk is still washing dishes from their breakfast. He crosses the entirety of the kitchen in one step, and wraps his arms around the younger’s waist. He presses a kiss to his neck, humming in delight.

“He say he gonna be home on time?” Minhyuk asks, his voice raspy and light. Hoseok merely hums again, hugging Minhyuk tighter to him. The younger can only smile at how affectionate his hyung is being, and sets the final dish on the rack to dry with a sense of finality. He then turns round in Hoseok’s hold, encircling his own arms around his neck. Their eyes shine with absolute bliss as they stare at one another.

“What can I help you with?” Hoseok says after a while, breaking the wonderful silence that’s wrapped its way between them. Minhyuk sighs, resting his head against the older man’s chest. He closes his eyes, just reveling in the sound of his heartbeat.

“Nothing much,” Minhyuk replies truthfully, his voice a mere murmur. “I’ve got pretty much all the food ready to cook, and everything is cleaned that we’ll need to use.” Hoseok rests his head atop Minhyuk’s… and frowns. He pulls away, a hand coming up to gently rest against Minhyuk’s forehead.

“You feel warm…” he mumbles thoughtfully, concern lacing through his voice. Minhyuk chuckles, though it admittedly sounds a bit forced.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Minhyuk tells him as he pulls away fully. He leans back against the counter, and Hoseok stares at him critically. He seems a bit paler than usual, but he had noticed that during breakfast. He hadn’t thought anything of it then, but now…

“Go rest,” Hoseok says firmly. When Minhyuk parts his lips to protest, Hoseok shakes his head, adding, “You said yourself there isn’t much for you to do, so go and rest some. Please, it’ll make me feel better.” He adds in a little pout for emphasis, and Minhyuk sighs in defeat. There aren’t many things that Minhyuk can argue with, and Hoseok’s pout is one of them.

“Fine, fine,” Minhyuk chuckles, trying to sound nonchalant but instead sounding tense. “I’ll go rest for a while. Wake me up in time to cook dinner, okay?” Hoseok nods in affirmation, and kisses the younger’s temple as he leaves the room.

Hoseok sighs after he leaves, shaking his head at his dongsaeng. Honestly, he can be so stubborn sometimes… He leaves the kitchen himself, choosing to go get some work done on a track he’s producing for a big music company.

Now that Minhyuk isn’t around being so damn cuddle-able all the time, maybe now he’ll be able to finish the bridge before Wonnie gets home.

 

Hyungwon stares absentmindedly at the computer screen on his desk, very much not thinking about work. He knows he should be working on the case he’s just been assigned today, that he ought to be going over evidence and writing appeals and forming legitimate arguments to keep his clients out of prison… but he just can’t today. He’s too drunk on anniversary bliss to be of much use today at all.

All he can see are the faces of the loves of his life, Hoseok and Minhyuk. He smiles a bit dazedly as he thinks of how long they’ve been together. If you’d have gone up to any of them two years ago and told him they’d be here today, they’d have laughed in your face and gone on their merry way.

Their story isn’t exactly fraught with romance. Technically, it was all supposed to be a one night stand kind of thing. They’d all ran into each other in the same club, and had instantly fallen… in lust. The trio couldn’t have scrambled any faster to Minhyuk’s place after a couple of shared drinks. The next morning, they’d each gone their separate ways, and that was that… until they got together again… and again… and again…

This had gone on for a few months, and, honestly, Hyungwon had just been holding his breath. He didn’t know when this wonderful experience was going to run its course, but he’d had a feeling something was going to change soon. So, when Minhyuk had called them all together one fateful afternoon, Hyungwon couldn’t help but be anxious.

The last thing he’d expected was for the older to suggest a polyamorous relationship, or for him to accept.

 

Hoseok sighs heavily as he leans away from his desk. He’s finally finished the song, all that’s left is the group’s vocals. He honestly hadn’t meant to get this much work done, but time had sort of slipped away from him. He glances over at the clock, and realizes with a start there’s definitely not enough time for Minhyuk to cook dinner… assuming that Minhyuk is even well enough to cook in the first place.

Speaking of whom…

The man hurriedly stands and leaves the office. He pokes his head into the bedroom slowly, careful to not disturb Minhyuk. Judging from his still body, that isn’t too much of a concern, though. Hoseok steps lightly into the room, pausing at the edge of the bed and holding a gentle hand against the younger’s barely-exposed forehead. Hoseok can’t help but smile, despite his concern for his boyfriend. He looks like a fluffy little puppy when he’s all curled up like this, practically drowning in blankets.

The sight is enough to brighten Hoseok’s mood no matter the circumstance.

Hoseok pulls out his phone and orders some of their favorite takeout food. He doesn’t hesitate then to slide into bed next to the younger, deciding to enjoy a couple minutes of quiet time before the food gets there.

 

Hyungwon frowns in confusion at seeing the delivery man parking in front of their house. He steps out of his car and approaches slowly, completely at a loss as to why the stranger is now _walking towards_ the front door… Does this mean Minhyuk didn’t cook? Is Minhyuk okay? He’d been so excited to make them this new dish that nothing would’ve kept him out of the kitchen this morning. And what about Hoseok? What if the something that happened today involved him?

What’s happened that’s thrown their plans into a tailspin?

The young man nods and smiles at the stranger despite his growing worry. The worker explains it’s an order placed by a Shin Hoseok, which doesn’t exactly ease his anxiety. He takes the food and pays for it, and quickly enters his home.

His eyebrows crease together at seeing there’s no one in the kitchen. He sets the food down on the table before venturing further into their home. The living room and study are empty as well, and Hyungwon is about to grab for his phone to see if maybe they’d gone out somewhere and lost track of time. But, the sight awaiting him in the bedroom immediately sets his mind at ease.

 

Hoseok awakens to the sound of the bedroom door opening. He peers over blearily to see Hyungwon smiling down at them. He makes a shushing gesture with his index finger, but Hyungwon only rolls his eyes and walks over to them. He crawls across the bed join them, and cuddles up against Minhyuk’s other side. Minhyuk suddenly flops over onto his back with a tired sigh and a smacking of his lips. Hyungwon chuckles at the movement, and rests his head atop the older man’s stomach.

Minhyuk hums softly, a hand instinctively coming to pet at Hyungwon’s hair. He stirs again, and blinks open his eyes. He confusedly glances between his boyfriends, and squirms a little to check the time. He groans in his throat out of aggravation.

“Hyung,” he mumbles, scooting further down into the blankets, “I told you to wake me in time to cook…” Hoseok chuckles at the adorable whine in his voice, which only brings smiles to both his dongsaengs’ faces.

“Sorry, Moongie,” Hoseok says, “but I didn’t notice the time until it was too late. I ordered us some takeout, though.”

“It’s in the kitchen,” Hyungwon adds in, pressing himself closer to Minhyuk for warmth. “I’m tired, hyung~” he yawns out, his eyes fluttering shut. “Could we just go to sleep now…?” Minhyuk coos noisily, and is suddenly leaping from the covers to pull Hyungwon as close as possible.

“We have such an adorable dongsaeng~!” he cries, swaying from side to side and pulling the younger along with him. Hyungwon whines a little, but doesn’t fight it. Hoseok laughs under his breath at his sight, and moves away to retrieve the food. Minhyuk releases his hold on Hyungwon when he returns, his grumbling stomach winning out on his desire to tease.

Hoseok hands out the typical orders for everyone, and sits down beside the other two. They eat quickly, with minimal discussion. Of course, that’s pretty typical for them. Meal times are pretty much the only time they can get Minhyuk to be quiet for any amount of time, and, even though they both love the man dearly, the slight reprieves can be more appreciated at some times than others.

 

Eventually, though, they run out of food and words slowly begin to flow between them again. They talk about their days, about their times together… about anything and everything, really. They laugh and giggle at their shared memories, those cherished times they can only hope never end.

They turn on the small, outdated television that’s rarely ever used in their bedroom, and begin flipping through channels. Minhyuk mentions offhandedly as they skip through the kids’ channel how he has an article due by the end of the night he’d planned to do some time that day. Hyungwon and Hoseok chuckle knowingly, and the older immediately goes to retrieve his dongsaeng’s laptop.

Minhyuk leans against Hyungwon with a slight pout gracing his lips. His energy diminishes noticeably, and Hyungwon can’t help but wrap an arm around the older’s waist in silent comfort. He doesn’t know what’s caused Minhyuk’s shift in mood, but it isn’t like the older to keep anything to himself, so there’s no point in him asking.

As Hoseok returns, Minhyuk drops a bomb on them both in typical Minhyuk fashion.

“I want a kid…”

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a ot3 work including Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon
> 
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~


End file.
